El Tigre: Maria The Green Eye Monster
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: An old friend and former love of Rodolfo has come back to Miracle City and starts hanging out with Rodolfo. However, this causes Maria to feel jealous of the two of them hanging out; causing her feeling of love of Rodolfo to resurface. How will she deal with this? Also, she's not the only one jealous of Rodolfo hanging out with this woman.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining in Miracle City. There is someone who is injured walking through the city with the help of two other people. As they are walking through the rain, they come to the apartment complex that the Rivera house is on top of and head to it. When they arrive at the front door, the knock on it, hoping someone will answer it. As luck would have it, Rodolfo, or White Pantera, kind of tired answers the door. When he sees who it is, he tells the other two people to bring her in right now.

At Leone school, several students are going on a four-day overnight trip to Aztec City. Students were allowed to go only if they could pass the Super Aztec History Exam-Test, which is known to be the hardest test in all of Leone Middle School' it's hard because it was made by Vice Principal Chakal. Only a total of 28 students managed to pass this test; Manny was one of those students. He had his mother help him get all the information in his mind so he could get an A on this test; he got a C plus but it still met the prerequisites to go on this trip.

In the library window, Frida is watching as everyone who passed the test is getting on the bus; she didn't pass the test so she couldn't go on the trip. To make matters worse, she is watching as Manny is talking with Zoe Aves, her arch nemesis. As she is looking in anger, Maria tries to get Frida's attention.

"Frida…...Frida….Frida! Staring at everyone who passed the test isn't going to change anything." said Maria trying to get Frida's attention

"I'm not starting at everyone else; I'm staring at Zoe Aves, hanging out with Manny. I can't believe she managed to pass the test and I didn't." said Frida looking at Manny and Zoe talking

"She must have studied for the test and prepared in order to pass." said Maria as she is putting some books away

"I studied for that test too; I used my sister's old tests from when they took it." said Frida holding up her sister's old test

"What did they get?" Maria asked

"Anita got a B minus and Nikita got an D average; I studied off of Anita's test the most." said Frida

"Not a method I would use, but I won't deny that is helpful to a certain extent; but chances are the test they took was radically different from the one you took." said Maria

"Tell me about it. To add insult to injury, he's hanging out with Zoe Aves on this trip. I hate the fact that the two of them started hanging out whenever I'm not around." said Frida as she is drawing Zoe getting hit with hammers, lasers, anvils, and other stuff

"Frida, jealousy can be a very ugly thing." said Maria looking at the drawing

"I'm not jealous. Ok, maybe a little. The worst thing that would make me over the top jealous is if the two of them started dating." said Frida as she continued to watch Manny and Zoe get on the bus with everyone else

"Like I said, it's a very ugly thing. It will make you say things or do things that you'll come to regret. It's all here in this book, "Jealousy: The ugliest thing in the world". It's a fact!" said Maria holding up the green book

"Really, so you wouldn't get jealous if Mr. Rivera was hanging out with some other woman rather than you?" Frida asked

(Before Maria could answer, her desk phone rang. She checked on the caller ID to see who it is; the person calling is Rodolfo.)

"Hello! Rodolfo! What it is…..yes I have that book. Why do you need such a thing? Ok, I'll bring it as soon as possible." said Maria on the phone

"What was that about?" Frida asked

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." said Maria grabbing a book called "Legendary remedies that don't work"

Maria headed over to the Rivera house to bring the book that Rodolfo requested for. When she arrived, Grandpapi was about to head inside too.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Grandpapi asked as he hides something behind his back

"I came to deliver this book to Rodolfo. What are you holding behind your back?" Maria asked

"Nothing!" Grandpapi lying to her

"Looks like the Red Diamond of Souls that's supposed to be displayed in the museum." said Maria looking behind his back

"Not it's not!" said Grandpapi trying to lie to her

"Can you hurry up already!? You're 10 seconds late!" said a giant ape appearing before them

"Ahhhh! Ape! " Maria screamed

"A talking Ape!" said Grandpapi

"Ape! Don't call me an Ape, humans!" said the Ape as she grabbed Grandpapi and Maria

"Bertha, please put them down." said Rodolfo

"Ok, Rodolfo!" said Bertha putting them down

"(to Bertha) You should be checking on Alejandra's condition. (to Maria and Grandpapi) Are you two alright?" said Rodolfo

"I'm fine!" said Maria

"I'm not! Ahhh, my diamond. It was a fake! Dang, I should have noticed that." said Grandpapi in disappointment and anger

"I have the book you asked for. Why exactly do you need it?" said Maria

"I have the ingredients. How is Alejandra?" said a silver ninja appearing before them

"Go check on her; I'll start making the soup. (to Maria) It's to help someone I know who's in dire need of a certain recipe in this book. Lucky for us, it's in here and it seems to fit the description that Bertha requested." said Rodolfo

"Alejandra is fine, but we need that soup now. From the looks of things, this recipe is close to what we have back in Mutania, so it will have the same effect on Lady Alejandra once I make the right adjustments. I'll get to work on it right away. Can you tend to Alejandra for me?" said Bertha taking the book from Rodolfo

"Of course!" said Rodolfo

"Who's Alejandra?" Maria asked

"She is! Lady Alejandra of the Mutants!" said Rodolfo showing Grandpapi and Maria

Grandpapi and Maria looked at Alejandra as she is sleeping on Rodolfo's bed covered in a blanket and as she is opening her eyes. She has light brown, long black hair, purple eyes, and skinny body.


	2. Chapter 2

In Rodolfo's room, Alejandra is starting to wake up. As she is trying to get up, but is stopped by Rodolfo.

"You're still injured Alejandra; Bertha is making what you need right now. "said Rodolfo

"Your voice necklace needs to be repaired Lady Alejandra. I brought you a paper and pencil for you as a temporary measure." said The Silver Ninja giving her the paper and pencil

"She can't talk." said Maria

Alejandra: I can talk, but if I did then half of Miracle City would be destroyed.

"What does she mean by that?" Maria asked with a perplexed look on her face

"Lady Alejandra's voice is Mega Sonic; if she talks then she lets out a huge voice wave that could level the place." said The Silver Ninja

"What happened to her voice necklace?" Rodolfo asked

Alejandra: That's what I need to talk to you about and why I came here.

"What is it?" Rodolfo asked

Alejandra: I can't tell you with "them" around; this is a Mutania matter.

"I will escort them out Lady Alejandra." said the Silver Ninja grabbing Grandpapi and Maria by the shoulder

"Now wait just a…. minute." said Grandpapi before and after he and Maria are teleported away without his Golden Sombrero of Chaos

Grandpapi and Maria headed back to the Rivera house after being teleported to another building. When they arrived back at the house, Rodolfo was at the door.

"I was about to look for you two." said Rodolfo

"Where is that ninja?" said Grandpapi in anger

"If you mean Robert, the he's not here; he left with Alejandra and Bertha a few minutes ago. (to Maria) Also, here is the book back; Alejandra says thank you." said Rodolfo giving Maria back the book

"How do you know them?" Maria asked

"I don't know Robert and Bertha, but I do know Alejandra; I've known her since high school." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, is she the same Alejandra who was a transfer student with that "annoying princess" and her other bodyguard?" Grandpapi asked

"Yes! Rodolfo responded

"The same one from Mutania?" Grandpapi asked

"Yes!" said Rodolfo

"I see! I want no part of this then!" said Grandpapi grabbing his mystical item and flying away

"What's wrong with Papi and what's Mutania? I've never heard of such a place." Maria asked Rodolfo

"You wouldn't have heard of such a place; only a few people know of its existence. It's known as the land of mutants. They live in seclusion somewhere in a floating empire in the sky; sometimes they come down to the outside world for missions or to live normal lives away from Mutania. As for Papi, he doesn't like Mutania." said Rodolfo

"And?" Maria asked

"Sorry Maria, that's all I can tell you about it." said Rodolfo

"Why?" Maria asked

"If I go any further, then I would be revealing very sensitive information that I was asked not to tell anyone." said Rodolfo

"Ok then! I better go take this book back to the library." said Maria leaving to head back to the school

With that said, Maria left the house and headed back to the school in order to put back the book Rodolfo borrowed. As she is leaving, she was wondering why Rodolfo couldn't tell her anything about Alejandra. This is strange to her since Rodolfo has always told her everything, both before and after their divorce. She understands that he's simply keeping a promise to a friend, but how he said it like that felt strange to her.

When she arrived back at the school, she started writing up notices to students and a few teachers about overdue library books that they need to give back before she starts fining them. As she is working, she still had the thought of Rodolfo knowing Alejandra like that and what she wanted to talk to him about that is so important that she couldn't be around to hear about it. Maria figured it was about some "hero stuff" but it's not like Rodolfo to keep any secret of any kind regarding his "hero stuff". Maria snapped herself out of it by turning on the radio to get her mind on something else other than Alejandra and Rodolfo.

Elsewhere, late at night, White Pantera is waiting on the roof of his house. As he is waiting, Alejandra arrives from the sky in a blue body suit with purple streaks on it, purple boots and gloves, and a purple and black butterfly mask.

Alejandra: What do you think?

"You look nice Alejandra." said White Pantera looking at her costume

Alejandra: Call me Ms. Banshee.

"Ok, Ms. Banshee!" said White Pantera

Alejandra: Thank you! Lead the way, White Pantera.

The next morning, Maria got up to fix her morning coffee before heading to the school. Her Plata Peligrosa glove, which is on a temporary probation after "certain events", brought Maria the paper for her. When Maria took it, she noticed today's headline "The Sunrise Romance Series has been canceled"; this upset Maria a bit since she liked that novel series. She then noticed another article in the paper that said "Ms. Banshee; is she White Pantera's new Sidekick, Partner, or Lover"

Somewhere in an abandoned apartment complex, The Titanium Titan was reading the same newspaper and looked at it in anger since he should be the only one that should be White Pantera's sidekick. He looked at his White Pantera shrine and said to a photo of Rodolfo: I am your only true sidekick, not her. He then takes down his El Tigre anti-shrine and replaces it with the picture of Alejandra/Ms. Banshee

At the lair of the Flock of Fury, Voltura, also known as Carmelita Aves, is looking at this paper in anger. She then blasts at it multiple times with her laser.

"Hey, I was going to read that today." said Lady Gobbler walking in with her coffee

"Go steal a new one, mother." said Carmelita

"Oh, I see, Pantera has a new girlfriend." said Lady Gobbler looking at the newspaper

"She's not his girlfriend and she's not new. I know who this woman is; she's the reason I had to break up with White Pantera." said Carmelita in anger

"He broke up with you." Lady Gobbler reminded her

"As if I could forget! Anyway, I need to figure out why she's back in town, so I can destroy her and him, mostly her." said Carmelita leaving their lair in anger

As Carmelita leaves to go to work, which is at Leone school since she is the art teacher, Lady Gobbler grabs her special gobbler phone after looking at the article closely and goes through her "Black Book" section, that had names such as "Don Baffi, General Chapuza, The Deadly Moth, and Puma Loco", and presses "Puma Loco (the man I hate for tricking me all those years yet still love him).

"Hola!" Puma Loco answered

"Is Ms. Banshee that girl from Mutania?" Lady Gobbler asked

"Yes!" said Puma Loco

"I thought so after looking at the picture of Ms. Banshee closely. What are the chances of things going bad like last time?" Lady Gobbler asked

"99.99 to 0.01! I only increased the chances because of Maria…..and maybe Rodolfo's old sidekick, the Titanium Titan, but I didn't think too much about him." said Puma Loco

"I think those odds work." said Lady Gobbler

"I'm going to watch this all from my secret island vacation spot. Would you like to go with me, my Gobly Wobly?" said Puma Loco with a flirty tone

"Don't think you can use that pet name on me after all these years and expect me to go anywhere with you after how you tricked me all those years!" Lady Gobbler shouted in anger while at the same time grabbing her favorite perfume

"Haven't I already said sorry to you?" said Puma Loco

"Don't talk to me with that tone of voice and expect me to…." said Lady Gobbler looking at her best Lady Gobbler outfit to wear

"We could sunbathe together, sip martini's, blast a few yachts that pass by for their money, and fool around in the Jacuzzi." said Puma Loco

"Well, I have been meaning to try out my new bathing suit. Fine! But I've got my eyes on you! (to herself after hanging up) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" said Lady Gobbler getting ready to meet Puma Loco


	3. Chapter 3

At the library, Maria is shelving some books that have been recently returned. However, she couldn't get her mind off that article about Rodolfo and Alejandra. As she read it, she noticed that most of this information was either fabricated for the sake of a good story and twisted with some truth. Maria could simply ask Rodolfo if the "lover" part is true, but he'll simply think that she's just jealous of Alejandra and possibly rub it in her face; she knows that he wouldn't do that to her directly or in a manner that could hurt her feelings, but still. She told herself that she shouldn't even be thinking about such things in the first place anyway and should focus on the books. Then suddenly, she dropped three book on the ground and went to go pick them up. The books are labeled: "Jealousy and You", "Green with Envy", and "I'm I Jealous of someone who is with the guy I like". Maria shrugged this off and decided to put these books away now before; she also found the idea that these specific books somehow fell on the ground.

Just then, Carmelita Aves, comes in to see Maria. Ever since Maria started working here as the librarian, the two of them have started to have a friendship of sorts; Maria doesn't know that Carmelita and Voltura are one in the same. Sometimes, when they talk, Carmelita uses Maria to get information about White Pantera to use against him whenever she might have it.

"Morning Maria; I'm here to return this book on Avian Biology." said Carmelita as she gives Maria the book

"Thank you Carmelita!" said Maria with a slightly angry yet sad look

"Is everything alright?" Carmelita asked even though she knows what's wrong already

"Yeah, everything is fine!" said Maria changing her appearance to look happy

"I read today's paper; it's a shame that they canceled the "Sunrise Romance" series like that." said Carmelita

"I know right; but I've heard rumors that the writer for that series was getting tired of writing it anyway." said Maria with

"Just when it was getting good too; I wanted to see if Esteban was going to choose between his current love, Tanya, or his former love that he thought was dead, Lola." said Carmelita

"I know right!" said Maria

"By the way, is it true that Rodolfo got a new sidekick or something?" Carmelita asked

"I don't think she's his new sidekick; Rodolfo doesn't take anymore sidekicks after what the Titanium Titan tried to do to Manny. From what I know, Rodolfo knows Ms. Banshee from a long time ago; I think the used to be friends. She and two of her bodyguards arrived yesterday; however, I'm surprised that they aren't with those two right now." Maria explained

"We have other assignments that need our concern." said a small boy i a silver ninja outfit

"Shouldn't you be in class, little boy?" said Carmelita

"I'm not a student here. (to Maria) You met me the other day; I'm one of Lady Alejandra's bodyguards that you saw the other day" said Robert

"You are wearing the same outfit. How come you're small?" Maria noticed and asked

"While my main mutation is teleportation, I have a secondary mutation that I can't control at times that changes my age every now and then. Anyway, as a token of apology for teleporting you out of the room so abruptly the other day, here is this fruit basket. I hope you can forgive me." Robert explains

"You didn't have to give me a fruit basket, but thank you. How come you and Bertha aren't guarding Alejandra?" said Maria

"Lady Alejandra ordered us to handle other assignments. Also, she wanted to spend some time with Rodolfo after being away from him for such a long time; we know that he can defend her just as much as we can and Lady Alejandra can take care of herself." said Robert

"What are you all doing here?" Carmelita asked

"That's classified information regarding Mutania; I cannot tell you anything." said Robert

"Then how and why does Rodolfo knows anything?" Maria asked

"Because he's an honorary knight of Mutania, despite being a human. From my understanding, Alejandra requested that he become a knight a long time ago because of events that happened in her youth regarding current Queen Martha; I don't know all the details but I think it happened when Queen Martha and Lady Alejandra were in High School." Robert explained

"So Rodolfo and Alejandra used to be friends?" Maria asked

"Yes; also, they were lovers. Farewell!" Robert said before teleporting away

"Are you ok, Maria?" Carmelita asked noticing a worried look on her face

"Rodolfo has dated many women before me; that's a fact." said Maria brushing off her uncomfortable feelings

"Still, this woman might be trying to get romantically involved with him." said Carmelita

"I'm the one who divorced Rodolfo; I have no right to stop him from seeing someone else." said Maria

"That's the bell; I better go meet up with my Art Class." said Carmelita as the bell rung

As Carmelita left, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for Maria; it's true that she mostly uses Maria, but she still cares about her at times. If anything, she knows that she is going to destroy Alejandra first before going after Rodolfo.

While Maria is shelving books, she didn't realize that the Titanium Titan was spying on the conversation from the roof of the school; he used a listening device that he hid inside of the library. After hearing that Alejandra was Rodolfo's ex-lover, he knew that he had to destroy Alejandra right now.

Back with Maria, she was still shaken up that Rodolfo and Alejandra used to be lovers. On one hand, she shouldn't be surprised since Rodolfo has dated people before her anyway; she's dated three guys before him. On the other hand, Rodolfo can technically date whoever he wants since she and him are only friends now. As she got down, she noticed a card on the ground that says "Jack O'Malley Presents: Hunting Heroes and Villains". She figured that Robert must have dropped this while he was here, but wondered why. She decides to call the number on the phone to see what this is about; she only got the answering machines.

 _Hello, you have reached the office phone for "Jack O'Malley Presents: Hunting Heroes and Villains". Unfortunately, we are busy at the moment with our selection process in_ _ **Miracle City**_ _for our upcoming episode in two days. If you have a hero or villain that you would like to suggest a hero or villain for our next episode, please leave a message after the beep. If you are one of our executives who are currently in_ _ **Miracle City**_ _please enter the code to reach our boss, Jack O'Malley._

Maria hung up the phone in shock after hearing this and assumed that Robert might be one of those executives; she also assumed that Alejandra could be one of those executives too and is using Rodolfo to get him recruited. Before she could tell Rodolfo, she needed more proof than just this card before she could tell Rodolfo anything; she then made a call to Grandpapi.

"Hola!" Puma Loco answered

"Papi, do you, by any chance, have any spy robots or spy tools that I can borrow?" Maria asked

"I don't have any robots; I have one robot and it's located in my storage garage along with my spy tools. Most of that stuff I used when I was younger. Why do you need these supplies?" Puma Loco asked

"I think Rodolfo's old friend might be using him for something terrible but I need evidence to prove that before I say anything to him." said Maria

"Ok, but are you sure you're not doing this because you are jealous?" Puma Loco stated with a playful tone

"I'm not jealous; I'm concerned that one of his friends might be using him for something." Maria stated

"If you say so." said Puma Loco playfully while Lady Gobbler is giggling in the background

"Who was that; where are you?" Maria asked

"I'm away on vacation somewhere with an old flame of mine. If Manny isn't around, I've got nothing else to do." said Puma Loco as he is tickling Lady Gobbler in the background

"Fine! I gotta go!" said Maria

"Maria; it's not wrong to admit to Rodolfo that you are jealous." said Puma Loco

"I'm not jealous!" Maria shouted

"Was that Maria?" Lady Gobbler asked

"Oh yeah! She's planning on spying on Rodolfo and Alejandra." said Puma Loco

"I got a message from my daughter; she's spying on them too, then she'll strike." said Lady Gobbler

"Want to watch how this plays out?" said Puma Loco grabbing a remote

"Totally! But first!" said Lady Gobbler showing off her legs to Puma Loco

"Yeah, we do this first." said Puma Loco drooling at the sight of her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria went to the storage unit that Grandpapi told her about. He gave her three names for her to input in that order for a special lock that requires passwords that only he knew. The First Question that the lock asked is: Who is the lover you never want to see again but your kind of want to see again. The Second Question is: Who is the lover you regret leaving? The Third Question is: Who is your dream Lover? Maria entered the names, Dora, Lady Gobbler, and Queen Annihilatrix. Maria has always known from Rodolfo that Grandpapi was and still is a huge playboy; but she never imagined that he would use former lovers' names as passwords (but then again she shouldn't be that surprised). Once inside, she found the robot that he was talking about the control box for it. She took the control box back to the library at school and hooked it up to her laptop in order to control it and see what the robot is doing; lucky for her the controller and the robot's vision was somehow compatible to the laptop.

She sent the robot out to find Alejandra; she put the robot in stealth mode so no one would notice it, especially Alejandra or Rodolfo. As she is doing this she tells herself: I'm doing this to make sure that Rodolfo's friend isn't using him; I'm doing this for Rodolfo as a friend, not because I'm jealous since me and Rodolfo are just friends now. After searching for Alejandra for a few more minutes, she found her at the park with Rodolfo. She noticed Alejandra giving Rodolfo a box and turns on the listening device on the robot to hear what they (mainly Rodolfo since Alejandra can't talk) are saying.

"Is this for me?" Rodolfo asked after opening the lunch box, revealing the food

Alejandra: Yes! It's Mutania cuisine, the one you liked when we first had lunch together.

"You didn't have to do this for me Alejandra." said Rodolfo

Alejandra: It's the least I can do after you agreed to help me with this matter and join you in fighting crime last night. Besides, I had a feeling that you would ask if I had any Mutania food on me to try again after such a long time.

"You're right; I was probably going to ask at some point anyway. So, are Robert and Bertha are going to join us later?" Rodolfo asked while eating

Alejandra: I sent them on other assignments. Also, Bertha thinks being a superhero is a waste of her talents; rather she would like to focus on technology for the future.

"What about Robert? Rodolfo asked

Alejandra: Don't ask!

"I'll take your word for it. It looks like El Oso is robbing the bank." said Rodolfo before hearing huge noise

Alejandra: Didn't we capture him the other night; how does he escape from jail so easily?

"That's something everyone, even supervillains, have trouble figuring that out. (changing into his superhero outfit) White Pantera! And my partner, Ms. Banshee!" said Rodolfo as he and Alejandra got changed in an instant

Ms. Banshee: You don't have to give me an intro.

White Pantera and Ms. Banshee headed off to stop El Oso. Maria sent the spy robot off to see where they are going but avoided looking at the action/fighting in order to prevent herself from hyperventilating. However, when her robot arrived, El Oso was already taken down by White Pantera and Ms. Banshee. The two of them then noticed more trouble and decided to head off and see what it is. Maria's robot continued to follow them and see where they are going in order to make sure that Rodolfo is not being tricked or used by Alejandra.

Elsewhere, in the skies, Voltura is using some stealth technology that she "borrowed" from Lady Gobbler in order to follow White Pantera and Ms. Banshee. She wanted to see what is going on before she strikes at White Pantera and Ms. Banshee. She then activated a special camera and listening device to see and hear what they are doing. However, she couldn't really hear anything other than Rodolfo's voice since Alejandra couldn't talk. Just then, an old Lady walks up to them. She tells them that her grandson is in danger at the Miracle City volcano. White Pantera told the old lady that they would save her grandson; Ms. Banshee chose to stay with the old lady while White Pantera save the child.

Alejandra: Don't worry miss; White Pantera will save your grandson. Also, if you're wondering why I'm writing this, it's because I can't talk without hurting you.

"That's ok dear…(voice changes) because I'm going to be the one hurting." said the old lady grabbing Alejandra with metal arms and pinning her to the ground

Alejandra: Who are you?

"Dan, Dan, Dan! The Titanium Titan! Wait, how are you able to write on paper when I have you restrained." said the Titanium Titan turning back

Alejandra: It's my secondary mutation that, for lack of a better word, allows me to put my words on paper; it comes in handy when it's too dangerous for me to talk. Now, what do you want; are you one of White Pantera's enemies?

"I used to be his sidekick until El Tigre, his son, stole him away from me and ruined my life." said The Titanium Titan using his powers to display what happened

Alejandra: He told me about you; from my perspective, it sounds like you ruined your own life. Also, it doesn't make sense that you want revenge on El Tigre since his ex-wife Maria sort of stole him away from you in a way; mind you that there really is no one else to blame but yourself.

"I was going to blame Maria at one point but since her and Rodolfo are no longer together I see no reason to harm her. Also, she's sort of pathetic that I'm sure Rodolfo will simply give up on her in a few more years; she never deserved him anyway." said Titanium Titan making an image of Maria's face on his metal arm and making fun of her at the same time

Alejandra: I agree; she doesn't deserve him.

"Really!? Thanks! It's too bad that I have to destroy you; you're the type of person that I know that could stand in the way of me and White Pantera being a team again, other than El Tigre." said Titanium Titan making a giant Boot with spikes

Alejandra: But he never really did anything to you.

"He was born; that's what he did to me. Whenever he gets back or I see him again, I'll destroy him; but first I destroy you. Why are you looking around like that; you expect Rodolfo to save you." said the Titanium Titan as he notices Alejandra looking around

"No, this!" said Alejandra

At the volcano, White Pantera is looking for the grandchild of that "old lady" but couldn't find anyone. Before he could do anymore, he heard a very loud noise and the word "No, this". That could only mean that Alejandra is in danger.

Back with the spy bot, after Alejandra let out that huge voice, it managed to coincidentally fly all the way into the library where Maria was sitting exactly. She thought to herself that Papi will torment her if she returns this robot like this and she better fix it when she gets back home. At the same time, she was surprised to see, even for a brief moment, that Alejandra is that powerful. She went out to the window and noticed that there is a big hole in the sky that simply came from her voice. Maria knew without a doubt that she needs to be very careful when looking into this woman and what she is all about; she also hopes that she isn't a bad guy in disguise otherwise Rodolfo could be in danger.

White Pantera ran back to find Alejandra laying on the ground, looking up in the air.

"Are you alright, Alejandra?" said White Pantera as he helps her get up

Alejandra: I'm fine!

"What happened?" White Pantera asked with a worried look on his face

Alejandra: Your old sidekick attacked me and I sent him flying into the air.

"The Titan! Are you alright?" said White Pantera

Alejandra: I'm fine Rodolfo; you don't have to worry about me against guys like him.

"To be honest, I forget how powerful you are." said White Pantera looking at the big hole in the sky

Alejandra: I know; I wouldn't be surprised if I had destroyed him with that statement but luckily I just whispered so that shouldn't have killed him. However, I wonder where he is now.

In the sky, Voltura is watching in slight shock after seeing that display. She remembers that Alejandra was indeed powerful, but forgot how powerful. She knew that she had to play it safe since it wouldn't be easy to destroy her. Voltura then made a call to Lady Gobbler.

"Daughter, this isn't a good time right now." said Lady Gobbler

"Mother, I need your key to activate our ultimate weapon, the Eternal Fury. Where are you?" Voltura asked

"Daughter, you know we would only use that as a last resort against someone like Sartana or anyone else who would oppose a threat to use. Besides, I'm not in Miracle City at the moment and Zoe has her key with her too." said Lady Gobbler

"Dang! Well then, I need to borrow some of your egg…...where are you anyway? "said Voltura

"Like I said, I'm not in Miracle City." said Lady Gobbler

"I know, but you barely leave Miracle City for anything accept five things: Visits to Argentina, to meet up with your old villain team-The Southbound Sirens, to teach at Supervillain University…." said Voltura as she is thinking of why Lady Gobbler would be out of town

"I will stop you right there and just simply say that I'm not in town and whatever you're doing you can do it by yourself; I taught you how to handle anything." said Lady Gobbler

"I know but I need heavy hardware for what I'm about to deal with and you have the key for all of our stuff; I key that you haven't even given a copy to me." said Voltura

"You'll get this key from me when I pass away, but until then you'll have to figure this out for yourself. "said Lady Gobbler

"Curse you mother! Couldn't even leave me, her own daughter, the key to our most destructive weapons. I can't even break into it since she has all the security. I'll have to figure out something else, but what; it's not like the solution to my problems is going to fall out of the sky." said Voltura in anger

Just then, something from the sky did fall out of the sky and landed on her; it was the Titanium Titan.

Back with Lady Gobbler, after she cut off the connection, she is laying down on a towel in her bathing suit while Puma Loco is applying suntan oil on her back.

"Are you really going to give all the Flock of Fury arsenal to Voltura, really?" said Puma Loco as he is rubbing the suntan oil on her

"No way; my granddaughter is going to inherit it after I pass away. My daughter is evil, but I don't trust her enough with all those weapons by herself; especially after her test results on the V.A.T(Villains Aptitude Test)." said Lady Gobbler showing a picture of her and Black Cuervo

"The V.A.T! I never liked taking that, but I passed it like everyone else; I cheated." said Puma Loco

"Same here! Anyone who is a supervillain would easily cheat on the exam; it's the only way to pass the V.A.T along with getting a high score of at least 400/1000. Carmelita passed, but she got a comment that said "Super Possessive! Has a tendency to never really forget. Obsessive tendencies to all men that leave her". It's a shame that your son had to become a hero and never a villain like you wanted." said Lady Gobbler showing the test results of Voltura to be a 632/1000

"Actually, you wouldn't want Rodolfo to be a supervillain in any way. This is his V.A.T score." said Puma Loco grabbing Rodolfo's V.A.T score

"Is this for real?" said Lady Gobbler looking in shock

"It is; I wouldn't not lie to anyone about this." said Puma Loco

"How did you get him to take this anyway?" Lady Gobbler asked

"You wouldn't believe it but he asked to take it back when he and your daughter were in High School since he did think about being a supervillain for her at one point. "said Puma Loco

"Now that you mention it, Carmelita did tell me that he was going to try that for her, but she went and blew it thanks to her possessive attitude. However, after seeing this score that your son has, I'm glad that he isn't on our side now." said Lady Gobbler

Back with Maria, she went home early to tinker with the robot in order to get it back into working order so she could spy on Alejandra in order to make sure that she's clean and not out to hurt Rodolfo. As she is working on it, she hears a knock at her door and hid the robot under a blanket. The person who is at the door is Frida.

"Frida, what are you doing here?" said Maria with a surprised look on her face

"The library was closed and I really needed that book on "How to make your own premium churros". How come you closed the library so early?" said Frida as she is walking in

"I had to…..uh...you see Frida...something came up. I'm busy at the moment Frida, but I'll see if I have something along those lines in my personal collection." said Maria as she is going through her personal collection

"Thanks! Since my band isn't practicing this week and Manny is away…..(in anger) with Zoe Aves, I've got nothing better to do." said Frida

"Remember Frida, jealousy is a very ugly thing." said Maria

"Hey, what's that?" Frida asked heading over to the covered robot

"Frida get away from that!" said Maria as she turns around to see the spy robot uncovered by Frida

"Why do you have one of Papi's spy robots?" Frida asked

Back with Voltura, she is starting to wake up after getting hit by the Titanium Titan from the sky after being knocked out for a while. While she was getting up, so was the Titan. The two of them then noticed that they were on top of each other, got up immediately, and prepared to attack each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Voltura and The Titanium Titan, the two of them are about ready to kill each other. The two of them have faced off against each other back when the Titanium Titan was White Pantera's sidekick and their fights have usually resulted in stalemates between each other; they would only end when White Pantera got involved completely. The Titan knew about White Pantera's past relationship with her and he never feared that she would somehow get in the way of him and White Pantera as a team since they broke up with each other a long time ago. Voltura, while she knows the Titan is strong in his own right, never really took him seriously. She has seen him as someone who only signed off White Pantera to get glory for his own sake; this is further backed up since he couldn't even make it as a solo superhero. Even when they fought, Voltura was only cautious and fought smart against White Pantera but did whatever she wanted against the Titan without any strategy.

"For what it's worth, I didn't mean to crash into you like that; I was sent flying by that woman, Ms. Banshee." said the Titanium Titan having his metal arms turn into huge hammers

"I noticed. Pretty gutsy and stupid of you to take on Alejandra without a real plan." said Voltura ready to shoot the Titan with her blasters

"You know this woman." said the Titan putting down his metal arms for a bit

"You bet I do; she's the reason I had to break up with White Pantera in the first place." said Voltura

"Didn't he break up with you." The Titan pointed out

"As if I could forget! I don't have time for this, I need to figure out how I'm going to destroy her." Voltura shouted in anger/anguish

"I thought you only wanted to destroy White Pantera." said the Titan

"I want revenge on him; destroying him is sort of secondary since it would be too easy for me. However, if I can be completely honest, I don't really want to destroy him; I just want him to love me again. We had our ups and downs but if she hadn't gotten in the way, I might have become a hero alongside him." said Voltura starting to cry and putting her blasters down

"You, seriously?" said the Titan

"Yes! I've had my bad times and my own flaws, but I still loved him even after our breakup; if only Alejandra hadn't gotten in the way like that, I could have been a hero with Rodolfo and I wouldn't have these nightmares of being alone without him. It's all because of Alejandra!" said Voltura in anger

"So, you really care about Rodolfo?" said the Titan with a sympathetic tone

"Of course I do; I only took my anger out on him since Alejandra was never around for me to destroy. If she were gone, then maybe I could give up on wanting to destroy Rodolfo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to come up with a plan." said Voltura about to leave

"Wait! I think we can help each other out." said the Titan stopping her with his metal arm

Back at Maria's house, Frida is looking at the spy robot and Maria at the same time. She starts to wonder why she had one of Papi's spy robots until she figures out why she has this.

"You have one of Papi's spy robots. Are you using this to spy on White Pantera and Ms. Banshee?" Frida asked

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?" Maria said trying to deny it

"You have a spy robot and the newspaper story about Ms. Banshee and White Pantera." said Frida pointing at a robot and bringing a newspaper out of her backpack

"I'm not spying on them; I'm spying on Ms. Banshee." said Maria

"Isn't that the same thing?" Frida stated

"It's not! I trust Rodolfo; it's Alejandra I don't trust. I think she's using Rodolfo for something called "Hunting Heroes and Villains" show. I don't know all the details about her or what her plans are, but I need to find out." said Maria

"So, you're not doing this because of jealousy? Yeah, right!" said Frida rolling her eyes

"I am not jealous Frida. Rodolfo can date anyone he likes and I would be ok with it; we're just friends, Frida. However, as a friend, I want to make sure he isn't being used since Rodolfo deserves better. Just promise me that you won't say anything about this anyone, especially Rodolfo." said Maria almost shouting at her

"Alright, if you say so. Also, I think the robot is leaking." said Frida pointing at the robot

"Oh, no! I need to figure out how I'm going to fix this thing." said Maria running to it

"Here, allow me." said Frida grabbing a screwdriver and wrench

"How did you do that?" Maria asked

"Not only do I know about cars; I also know a thing or two about robots. This robot has some old nuts and bolts in it that will need to be replaced almost every few hours or so. I can repair this for you every now and then if you want." said Frida

"What's the catch?" Maria asked

"I want to use this robot for something later on." said Frida

"For what? This wouldn't have to do with spying on Manny and Zoe while they're on that trip." Maria asked

"No; it's for something else. "said Frida

"What it is?" Maria asked again

"That's my secret." said Frida

"I….I don't really have time to argue with you on this; right now I need to make sure Rodolfo is safe." said Maria

(Back with the Titanium Titan and Voltura)

"Why would you want to help me? Is it because of your supposed heroic nature?" Voltura asked

"No, more like I understand. There is someone (El Tigre) that prevents me from being with White Pantera and ruined my life. While I will have all the time in the world to plot my revenge, you've only had a short amount of time from what I assume to destroy the one who ruined your life." said the Titanium Titan walking up to her

"What are you suggesting?" Voltura asked

"I suggest that we work together on this. You know about Alejandra but I have a plan that could possibly take her down." said the Titan making a metal image of Alejandra getting crushed by him and Voltura

"What do you mean?" Voltura asked again

"Like you, I was trying to get information about Alejandra's capabilities and how to take her down; it was more rough than I had anticipated but still." said the Titan

"It seemed like you were just recklessly trying to attack back there." Voltura pointed out

"The point I'm trying to make is we may be able to accomplish a lot more together than we normally would apart." said the Titan

"So, you're suggesting that we use team….team...what's that word." said Voltura trying to say teamwork

"Teamwork, not eggplant. I don't get why supervillains don't understand that." said the Titan

"What, we just don't." said Voltura crossing her arms

"But you work on a team, your own family." said the Titan

"Well, that's sort of different in comparison and usually that's a partnership of sorts with family." said Voltura

"If you say so. So, partners for now?" said the Titan holding out his hand

"Partners for now." said Voltura grabbing his hand

"No backstabbing." said The Titan shaking her hand while crossing his fingers from behind

"No backstabbing." said Voltura shaking his hand while crossing her fingers from behind

"(to himself) Voltura has her uses and she'll be useful in taking down Alejandra. I will use Voltura in my plans to destroy her and then destroy Voltura after all of this. If I get rid of her, then it should balance out getting rid of Alejandra and Rodolfo and I can be one step closer to being a team again just as soon as I get rid of El Tigre later along the line." said the Titan in his mind as he imagines destroying Voltura, Alejandra, and El Tigre while getting Rodolfo back

"(to herself) He may not be a true supervillain, but he has his uses. I will use the Titan and his crazed obsession with White Pantera as a tool to destroy Alejandra and White Pantera all at the same time. I could use him later to destroy El Tigre so Zoe's heart won't get broken any time soon, but depending on how things go I may just eliminate him if he proves to be useless." said Voltura in her mind

Back with Maria and Frida, after she repaired the robot for Maria, they are watching it move around from the screen as it finds Rodolfo and Alejandra's location, or at the very least Alejandra's location. It was taking a long time to find them since they've been moving all over the place and it's been hard to stay in one place. Since it was getting late, Frida decided to head home for the night; Maria offered to walk her home but Frida said that she can take care of herself. As soon as Frida was gone, Maria continued to search for Alejandra and Rodolfo, preferable Alejandra. Lucky for her she managed to find Alejandra and used the robot to follow her. After a while, Alejandra had stopped at an alleyway in order to meet up with Bertha.

"I have your speaking necklace ready for you; sorry it took me awhile to get the parts needed to fix it. By the way, why did you want to meet here. (after Alejandra shows her what is on her notepad) Really!? I don't get it, but it's your call." said Bertha giving Alejandra a gold and blue necklace of sorts with technology on it

"Testing...Testing...Testing. It's nice to move my mouth with this thing on so I can speak freely. So, has O'Malley rolled the dice yet?" said Alejandra

"He has; a total of four competitors are going to be in the area this episode. These are the list of the known favorites who are likely to compete in the top four so far." said Bertha giving Alejandra the list

"I see! I want you and Robert to do whatever you can to bring some of these "competitors" out of the game. We have to make sure Rodolfo gets in the game no matter what." said Alejandra looking at the list

"The good news is we managed to cut a deal with Sartana and Django of the dead to take a vacation, so they won't be a problem; we didn't even have to go over budget like I had originally thought. "said Bertha

"Good! While fighting her wouldn't be too much trouble for us, bringing her points down would be too much trouble in my eyes, especially Django. What about Don Baffi and General Chapuza; were you able to talk to them?" Alejandra asked

"Don Baffi and the rest of the Mustache Mafia are out of town; they won't be back until the episode actually airs. As for General Chapuza, we'll probably have to take a rougher approach with him." Bertha explained

"Alright, have Robert take care of it. Are there any incoming heroes that might come here anytime soon or simply pop up here?" Alejandra asked

"From the looks of things, no heroes are going to visit this place anytime soon and affect Rodolfo's score and even if new heroes here popped up they couldn't catch up so easily. However, there is one person who you might want to take down in terms of points: Emiliano Suarez, Chief of Police. While Rodolfo is ahead of him, chances are he could surpass him in terms of points. What do you want to do about him?" Bertha asked

"I'll take care of it tomorrow while I'm with Rodolfo since I'll be with him the entire day tomorrow." said Alejandra looking at Chief Suarez

"He took off work just for you; he must still love you." said Bertha with a sly look on her face

"It's not what you think Bertha." said Alejandra starting to blush

"Sure it isn't. Come on Lady Alejandra, I know the stories about you and him, just like everyone in Mutania does." said Bertha

"The stories about me and Rodolfo that everyone tells in Mutania is a little stretched to some extent. Our relationship was a little more complex than what you think. At least they get the part of us being in love right and it was true love." said Alejandra grabbing out a locket of her and Rodolfo when they were younger

"Do you still love him?" Bertha asked

"In a sense, I still do." said Alejandra looking away from Bertha

"Well, after this mission, maybe you two can pick up the romance where you left off or at least start over from scratch." said Bertha

"I don't think he'll want that." said Alejandra

"You won't know unless you try. Besides, it's not like that other woman, Maria, loves him anymore anyway. It's a shame really; Rodolfo, seems like a really nice guy. I wonder what made her want to leave such a man? Either he must have done something to mess things up with her or she must have wanted something very unbelievable that he couldn't give her; you don't find men like him in society as much, both in Mutania and the rest of human society." said Bertha

"That's none of our concern; what matters is our mission at the moment. Besides, I have a feeling it was her more than it is him that messed up. I'm going to head back to my room and rest up for tomorrow; I suggest you do the same." said Alejandra

"I'm going to gather more data before I do that, Lady Alejandra." said Bertha getting ready to leave

"Alright; don't work too hard." said Alejandra

"I won't. Also, if you like, I have some special earrings and lipstick that you can wear tomorrow if you want to use it." said Bertha

"I'll take that into consideration." said Alejandra before leaving

With that said, Alejandra went back to the hotel to rest up. Maria recalled the robot back to her home since she was getting tired (plus Frida's repairs are about to wear off) at the moment and she would collect more evidence on Alejandra tomorrow. However, she felt very insulted about what Bertha and Alejandra said about her. On the inside, she wanted to go as Plata Peligrosa and beat them up for saying the; but also, she wanted to simply ignore them and forget their words on the inside and outside too. Her main goal is to make sure that Rodolfo doesn't become a part of this so called "episode" of this Hunting Heroes and Villains. She would get as much information about this as possible, tell Rodolfo about it, and stop Alejandra and her accomplices.

As she is going to bed, she looks at an old photo of her and Rodolfo when they were younger and she starts to think about what Bertha, Alejandra, and even the Titan of all people said about her and Rodolfo's relationship; they were basically putting some if not all the blame on her for why it didn't work out between the two of them when they don't even understand what she has been through and they don't know how it feels having to see Rodolfo getting hurt so many times and expect to just go with it or something. Also, it's not like she hates him or doesn't acknowledge him; being friends is just as good. If Alejandra wasn't a bad woman, she would be ok with her and Rodolfo dating. Then suddenly, a voice said to Maria: _No we wouldn't; we would not be ok with that your idiot. He's supposed to love us, not anyone else._ Maria turned around to see if someone was there, but no one was there in the first place; she thought that was just her imagination and went to bed.


End file.
